A Dreamers Reality
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: two other shinigami coming from the dream realm, it gets hot when Tsuzuki is deep with one as they locate the other's missing parents who's looks they cant figure out and dreams may be its only answer, rated M for language,sexuality and yaoi, TsuzxTat
1. Chapter 1

**A Dreamers Reality**

**  
Katt: **Ok first of all i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but i do own this fanfiction and the characters called Seren and Katsumi, those are originals of my own creation. Also, **warning: yaoi will be present in this fanfic. **So ladies and gents, on with the show!

* * *

**  
Chapter One:**

It was a perfect spring day. The cherry blossoms in bloom, the day was a clear, beautiful calm day, a perfect day for anyone to take a nap as so has the purple eyed shinigami in his office. Face planted on his desk sound asleep; dreaming of cakes, pies and chocolate when he got a brutal awakening.

"TSUZUKI!"

" Yaaa!"

Falling out of his chair, standing next to him a certain disappointed secretary was standing near by, tappping his foot on the cold tiled floor. (so...cold...brrrr... . )

" Glad to see your awake. Chief Konoe wanted to talk to all of us"

" Oww, right Tatsumi"

They walked into his office to see Hisoka; Tsuzuki's partner slumping into a chair near by and Watari figeting abit, as if he had just came so close to making the sex-change potion. ( Doubt it though)

" Ok, so we're all here, so what's the mission now?" said Tatsumi

" There is no mission today"

They looked at him confused. Tsuzuki disappointed from being woke up for nothing, Watari upset for being dragged away from his experiment for nothing, Tatsumi disappointed and Hisoka sighing from it.

" Now let me finish before you continue to moan and groan, there is a good reason why I called you in here"

" Then can we get to the point Chief Konoe" said Tatsumi

" Alright, well I will be leaving for the rest of the day for some important buisness of my own, but in the meantime there are a couple of people coming over to do some work for the dream realm"

" The dream realm?" said Hisoka

" It's another section that the ministry of hades has here, they watch peoples dreams as a way to help with murder cases, sometimes when someone witnesses a murder, they sometimes go into such a shock they can't remember but only within dreams." said Tsuzuki.

" I'm kind of surprised that you actually knew about that Tsuzuki" said Tatsumi

" Hey, it's not like I've never been there myself to help"

" Oh that's right, he goes to see his special someone" said Watari

"What? it's not like that Watari" said Tsuzuki

" Right, anyway right now they're working on one of those cases as well as doing their daily job of watching dreams to make sure that by chance that something from old cases might appear. They'll be here in a couple of minutes, so help them whenever they need it ok"

They nodded and went back out of his office. While Watari went back to his lab and Chief Konoe left for the day, Tsuzuki and Hisoka went back to their offices, Tsuzuki looking like he's pondering something.

" Hmm I wonder who will be coming? I hope it's her"

" Who, your _special someone_ ?" said Hisoka

At that moment Tatsumi was just passing by when he was overhearing their conversation.

" Yeah, she's a real sweetheart, she's always there when I need her the most"

" Was she another one from your long line of partners"

" Haha, no she wasn't, but I have worked with her before and before I knew it we had this kind of click with each other. She's a really nice person and bakes the best sweets"

" So when you say that she's there for you when you need her the most you mean she's baking sweets when you start craving right?"

" That's so mean Hisoka, I'd never use her like that, she means too much to me"

Not only shocking, but feeling his heart break alittle, Tatsumi walks away in the opposite direction of them. Thinking as he's walking. (aww poor Tatsumi VV)

" _I can't believe I thought that... I could possibly think that Tsuzuki would... I had hoped that Tsuzuki would of... Why am I even thinking like this, I should be happy that he has someone, so why am I hurting so badly"_

Not thinking where he was going, he bumps into someone, knocking her down. When he realized this and got a better look. She was a cute little thing. Long dark brown hair with silver highlights in it, pulled into a loose braid, yellowish-brown eyes, 5'5 and had a good figure on her. Wearing a button up, white short sleeved shirt, black slacks and white tennis shoes carrying a black laptop case with a strap on her shoulder.

" I'm so sorry miss"

" Miss? Tatsumi don't you recognize me?"

When Tsuzuki and Hisoka came out to see what was all the noise was about, Tsuzuki took one glace and cheered with glee, running past Tatsumi to hug the girl, he was most confused at what was going on.

" Seren!, I'm so glad to see you"

" Tzusuki, I'm glad that you recognized me atleast"

" Yeah, well I don't blame Tatsumi, it's been years since you two have last seen each

" Well that is true, it has been years"

" Yeah, plus it seems like you have put alittle weight on, are you pregnant?"

With her hormones in rage as well as herself; she grabs Tsuzuki's ear and pulls on it hard. (poor Tsuzuki, you should know better ;)

" Oww, Oww, OWW!"

" Don't joke with me about that, it's not funny. I've been feeling sick and started craving things, I'm getting signs that I am, so don't even joke with me about that"

" Okay,Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Seren, is that really you?"

" Yes Tatsumi, I know it's been a while since you've seen me, but I didn't think I changed that much, so is Tsuzuki behaving from the last time I've visited this part of the ministry"

" So far he hasn't destroyed anything else since the library and the ministry so yeah he's been good"

" I told you that wasn't my fault, Oww! Seren please let go of my ear, I promise I'll never say the word pregnant to you again"

" Fine, and because I like you the most and tolerate you as well, I brought you something"

She grabs the other bag that she had brought in with her and gave it to him. When he looked inside, he saw the best thing in the world. His eyes glimmered as he brought it out and opened it's lid to find one of the best things in the world to him.

" CHEESECAKE!, Strawberry cheesecake nonetheless, aw Seren you remembered, your wonderful, I don't derserve someone as good as you, I love you so much"

" Tsuzuki, it was nothing, but then again seeing you happy always did make me smile"

Hearing this, Tatsumi's heart breaks and he goes into a quiet depression of having a lonely broken heart as he sees Tsuzuki smiling and eating a piece of it like a happy school boy while Seren's laughing. (please forgive me TT)

" Oh by the way Seren, that's Hisoka, my partner"

" Oh so your Hisoka, Tsuzuki has told me so much about you, you got wonderful features for someone your age, my partner has beautiful features too, if she just give it a rest about her search, she wouldn't have those dark circles under her eyes and be such a cranky, penny pincher, I like it better when she's her goofy, cake loving penny pincher self then cranky and depressed"

" Her search?" said Hisoka

" Her parents, she comes from a completely different place, she came her to find them, but it's depressing her that she hasn't found them"

" Is that your case?" said Tatsumi

" That and a couple of others"

" Speaking of your partner, where is she?" said Hisoka

" She's...gracefully obversing the place in awe and recollecting some thoughts and such"

" well set your laptop at my desk and you can get started" said Tsuzuki

" You said that your partner is a penny pincher, how bad is she?" said Hisoka

" Well she's not as bad as Tatsumi when she's in a good mood that's for sure, but lately she's been depressed and cranky so she's become worse then him, she's tooken the budget for out suveniers, our pastries, from paper and worse...she's stopped ordering the stuff to fill the dispenser machines so we could save money."

" Wow, really? I must shake her hand when I see her and ask her what other ideas she has, I might use them myself" said Tatsumi (;)

"Great, another Tatsumi is all we need, and she's probably just as scary too" whispered Tsuzuki with Hisoka agreeing to this fact.

As she set up her black,slick laptop up onto Tsuzuki's desk, Watari shows up to the scene with black smudges on his face and a smoke smell on his lab coat, taking that his potion didn't turn out the way he wanted it to, again.

" Another bust on the sex-change potion?" said Hisoka

" Yeah, I was so sure I had gotten it right this time?"

" You know Watari, your an engineer, you shouldn't be playing with this kind of stuff" said Tatsumi

" Is that Watari I hear and smoke I smell from his clothes" said Seren

" Seren! you lovely lady how are you?"

" I'm fine, but you might want to take your coat off, it's starting to smell in here from it"

" Sorry"

" It's ok, there it's set now I just got to go start searching through the files"

" Files?" Hisoka

" Each person has a file where all of their dreams go in. She clicks on it, picks a dream and watches it, it's like watching a movie on your pc" said Tsuzuki.

" Right, I'm glad that some of my teachings have actually stuck with you"

" Well when you have had me help you go through them at night sometimes it kind of sticks with you"

" So which case shall you be working first?" said Tatsumi

" My partners, hopefully with the information we have, it'll be easy"

" Why, is her parents on the missing persons list or is there something special with them?" said Tsuzuki

" Well, actually her parents are truely unique, her parents are actually..."

But before Seren could finish, a girl with long light brown hair pulled into a tight braid, wearing black thin glasses, wearing a white button up shirt, a tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, a huge black coat and has a beautiful pair of purple eyes steps in and speaks out.

" Shinigami!"

They turn around and when they see her, they're all shocked. She looks so familer, but can't remember, but the fact that her parents are also shinigami makes it just as shocking, but the most is that she has the same purple eyes as Tsuzuki.

" Who are you!" said Tatsumi

" That's Katsumi...my partner" said Seren

* * *

**  
Katt: **Ok that's it you guys.

**Tatsumi: **why are you torturing me like this?

**Katt: **Sorry, but it must be done to continue with the fanfic

**Watari**: So is Tsuzuki really in love with Seren or is there something else?

**Katt: **You'll just have to find out for yourselves in the next chapter and I won't put up the next till I get atleast one review.

**Tsuzuki: **she doesn't mean it, but please reveiw it anyway, please.


	2. Chapter 2 tsuzukis descendents?

**Chapter two**

**Katt: **Ok you guys, before I continue, i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but I do own the fanfic and the two characters; Seren and Katsumi. So alright everyone on with the show!

* * *

" Who are you!" said Tatsumi

" That's Katsumi...my partner" said Seren

" She's your partner?" said Hisoka

" and did you just say that your parents are..." said Tsuzuki

" Yes, my parents are shinigami, i've been told from my parents old friends that I look a lot like them, they say I got my eyes from my _mom _ and my penny pinching ordeal from my _dad _"

" Do you see why I asked Konoe if we could work here, Tsuzuki she has your eyes" whispered Seren

" Wait does that mean that Tsuzuki is..." whispered Hisoka

" But that doesn't make sence, she just said that she got her eyes from her _mom_" whispered Tatsumi

" Look the only way we can find out is through dreams" whispered Seren

Tatsumi turns and looks at Katsumi closely, he can tell she hasn't had any good nights sleep for how dark the circles underneath her eyes are and from the yawn she just took.

" Katsumi, maybe you should take a nap, we can wait till you wake up" said Seren

" No, I'm fine Seren, now lets get to work, the more time we waste, the more money goes down the drain, knowing our co-workers their splurging. If I can get back soon enough I'll be able to stop them before they try to throw a party or something."

For some reason Tsuzuki walks over to her and holds her. He removes her glasses and looks at her, studying her carefully as she seems to fall into a soft slumber.

" Katsumi, look at you. Your eyes are almost black from lack of sleep, from what I can tell you haven't eaten in what three days. You need rest, you won't be any use to your parents if they saw you like this"

" No, I'm fine, like dad said; wasting time is bad for buisness and bad for profit, makes time not waste, cause if there waste theirs haste and the sooner I get things done the less haste I make or something like that"

At that moment she passes out in Tsuzuki's arms as Tatsumi rushes over to help him carry her. As they get her rested, Seren has a thought but shakes it off and she brings out the files for all the shinigamis and for other people for the other two cases that she has to look at.

" Gee, didn't see sound like a certain _Secretary_ that we all know" said Watari.

" WHat? but I...I've couldn't of, I've never been with a..." then Tatsumi just shut his mouth, feeling that he was digging himself a deeper grave then he already was.

" You see what I mean, she said that she wouldn't stop till she finds them and she hasn't. She has ended up in the hospital twenty times within three months that we've been searching cause of her lack of sleep and food. She won't talk about them, she's only told me that they're shinigami, that she looks like them and that there's a dream that will prove that they are her parents" said Seren

" Do you know what the dream is?" said Hisoka

" No, she just said that there's a pattern and that it will lead to the same dream, that's it, so I have to go through all the dreams of every shinigami there is in the ministry"

" Are you sure that they wouldn't be at any other one?" said Tatsumi

" This is the last one to look at, if we don't find them here then I don't know what we'll do. In the meantime lets not start without her, she'll get cranky at me for not waiting for her."

" So then now what will we do then?" said Tsuzuki

" Well we could have some fun, eh Tsuzuki"

" Seren, how many times must I tell you, we can't do that here at work, it's embarressing"

Then out of nowhere a huge thick newspaper rolled up comes and hits him dead end on top of his head, not knowing how she did it for someone her size, then sees that she was standing on a chair when she did it.

" Ow Ow Ow!"

" Not that Tsuzuki, geez don't you have any confidence in me, I would never do that"

" Sure...and I'm allergic to sweets"

Then once more she hits him on the head, this time for being sarcastic.

" Ouch, man Seren your so violent to me"

" Anyway, when I said lets have some fun, I meant lets look at some of the dreams from some of our wonderful shinigami here, believe me i get to see some really _interesting _ ones"

" When you say interesting, what do you mean?" said Hisoka

" I mean either funny, romantic or perverted, but since i have been busy with this one case i haven't looked at any of them, though i always have time to sort them in their rightful places, so gents lets take a look, shall we"

She right-clicks the mouse and you see files speeding past, saying random. When she clicks again it stops at one certain file and smiles.

" Oh joy, we get to see Watari's first"

" Wait a minute, why do you want to see mine first?" nervously trying to find a way to avert them from looking at his dreams

" It's not really that we want to, cause Watari I've seen your dreams and...well it's more of that I have to and as long as I have to do my job, why not everyone else see them too" said Seren

" But they're all basically the same, you know that as well as I do" said Watari

" Yeah, but the faster we get the repeats out of the way the better, but since as you said they are repeats I can easily set all of them aside so i can just rapidly go through them myself, but as priority i must look at the most recent which looks to be last night"

" What, no wait!"

She clicks on it and it comes up on screen. She clicks play and it starts:

_**Watari's dream**_

" Yes! I did it! I finally got the potion done, now to test it"

He sees Tsuzuki and smiles devishly as his glasses shade over his eyes. He runs over to Tsuzuki with smiles and everything.

" Tsuzuki, how are you?"

" I'm fine Watari, what is it?"

" I need to drink this"

" Why? what is it?"

" You'll see"

" It's that sex-changing potion is it?"

" I'll buy you dinner and dessert for the next month if you do this"

" For the next month, alright! i will do it"

He drinks it down and within a few seconds a poof of smoke surrounds him. When it clears you see there standing a beautiful, tall, long brown haired, purple eyes girl with a good size chest and butt, wearing a short short black dress. When Watari saw this, he literally had a nose bleed.

" Holy shit, Tsuzuki"

"what? did it actually work?"

" Yes, and it not only work, it made you even hotter as a girl then you are as a man"

" So what are you aplying at? Are you saying that you want me? cause you know, I feel the same way too"

" Really? you mean it"

He looks around, locks the door, clears the counter top and right when he turns around to look at Tsuzuki, already he/she has her/his dress off, reavling that not only does he fill nicely in a bra but has beautiful curves as well.

" Oh Tsuzuki"

" Oh Watari"

Right as it seemed like they're going to hug, the dream ends.

_**Back to reality.**_

Watari was blushing a crimson red, Tsuzuki had fallen back because of it all, Hisoka was blushing and Tatsumi was redder then all of them with his fist gripped so hard his knuckles are turning white.

" Seren, did you say that was a repeat?!"

" Yes I did"

Then out of nowhere Tatsumi smashes his fist on Watari's head, causing a huge bump on his head.

" I'll make sure never to fall for his tricks now" said Tsuzuki

" Ok, now we know that we cannot leave Tsuzuki alone with Watari, that stuff might be also be like a love potion too, that's why he had fallen for Watari in the dream" said Hisoka

" Ack, you guys it's not what you think, Seren!"

" Hey I told you I have to do my job while Katsumi is asleep"

" Fine, but you owe me"

She right clicks again and once again it goes into random and when she right clicks again, this time its brings up Hisokas, but she already had seen them, therefore she had no reason to bring them up.

" Wait, why aren't you going to bring out Hisoka's" said Watari

" Cause even though yours was personal, it was pervertidly and sickingly amusing, his is personal to when he was alive, when it comes down to that I cannot allow anyone else, even ask Tsuzuki, he knows just as well"

" It's true, when it's too personal, only they can watch them as part of the job, but if they themselves want to see it, they can anytime but its them alone and if we wanted to, we have to ask for their permission" said Tsuzuki

" Do you want them to see it Hisoka?, I know this is deeply personal from when you were alive"

" No, I don't really want anyone to see it, I don't even want to see it myself. I hope that's alright"

" That's fine Hisoka, ok, lets random this again"

Once more she right clicks and right clicks again and this time it lands on chief Konoe.

" Ok, this will be interesting" said Seren

" Yeah, lets just see what he dreams" said Tsuzuki

She clicked on the file and on the most recent dream there and when it came up she clicked play and started it.

_**Chief Konoe's Dream:**_

In the office while it seemed quiet, but inside the chiefs office, it was a party. Tsuzuki in a waiters outfit serving wine to the chief; who was in a throne, wearing a robe and a crown. Watari was fanning him, Hisoka was in a jesters costume juggling, Tatsumi throwing money around and spending it and Seren herself was sitting right next to him in a sexy playboy bunnys outfit.

" Hai! it's good to be king!" said chief Konoe

" Yes your majesty" said everyone

"Tsuzuki! more wine!"

" Yes sir"

" Tatsumi!, bring me some more plum jelly candies"

" Yes sir"

Watari! more air"

" Yes sir"

" Hisoka, do something funny?"

" Yes sir"

" and Seren,hehe, give me a kiss"

" Yes your majesty"

At that moment the dream had ended (thank god, yuck)

_**Back to reality**_

After it ended, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi was angry and Seren was disgusted and angry.

" I am an engineer not a fan boy!" said Watari

" I don't do juggling or clown costumes" said Hisoka (it's a jesters costume, there is a difference)

" I wouldn't serve him wine without getting some for myself too" said Tsuzuki

" I will not let him get away with forcing me to give away money!" said Tatsumi

" That...was...gross...I'm going to get sick here" said Seren

Then just at that moment, Chief Konoe had walked back in, apparently he had forgotten some of his paper work and had just came out of the office. Cheerful, which was strange he had waved to them bye, but before they could tackle him, Seren rushed over and started pushing him out the door.

" Wha? what's wrong Seren?"

" Just trust me chief, you do not want them to get you, for your own saftey and for my stomach, I'm saving you till they calm down"

She gets him out the door and away as she grabs the boys by their collers of their shirts and drags them back to sit down.

" Boys, you can't be attacking him, if he found out what we saw, it would be bad on me, so no killing him, atleast until me and Katsumi is gone"

They huffed and puffed at her, but calmed down and agreed to not kill him, atleast until they are gone anyway. By that time, Katsumi had just started to stir when Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had noticed.

" How are you feeling Katsumi?" said Tatsumi

" I'm...I'm, ugh..."

Hunched over in pain, she held her stomach as Tsuzuki and Tatsumi both for a strange reason or another felt they had to help her.

" What's wrong, tell us!" said Tsuzuki

" I'm hungry, got anything to eat" she giggles and smiles as Tatsumi and Tsuzuki fall down over themselves.

" She just pulled off a Tsuzuki moment right there" said Hisoka

" How is that even possible" said Watari

" You know, i have just realized, I've never seen her eat at any of our missions, she drinks a lot of water, but i don't see her eat, this must be the happiest I've seen her in three months" said Seren

"and all it took was some sleep, here lets go grab you something to eat" said Tsuzuki

" Wait, um could you stay with me Tsuzuki"

she lays her head on his chest and smiles softly and closes her eyes.

" Your warm and you have a beautiful scent, just like my mom"

" Um...ok" feeling alittle akward, but it simply melts away as he sits down with her and holds her close.

" Ok um, Watari go to the cafeteria and see if there's anything that's edible there, Hisoka could you and Seren go to a grocery store and just grab something quick to make" said Tatsumi

" But what about you Tatsumi?" said Tsuzuki

" I'll stay here in case something happens"

As they leave, Katsumi seems to have drifted back to sleep. In that time Tatsumi has sat down near Tsuzuki and Katsumi.

" Tsuzuki are you sure you don't have any other sisters from when you were alive?"

" I'm positive, my sister didn't have eyes like me so i know its not her either"

" But she has your eyes and she said that you have the same scent as her mother, is it possible that you could of produced a child back then and the bloodline just kept going with the same eye color even after all these years?"

" God I hope not, and after I died and ended up leaving a child behind to suffer what I have, I don't think I could stand it little known have every single generation go through that torture"

" But Tsuzuki, you must consider it, she could be...your great-great-great-great granddaughter"

He looks down at her and ponders to himself.

_" What if he's right, what if she is... my descendent"_

* * *

**Katt: **Ok you guys, that's it till next chapter

**Tsuzuki: **what! but what if she is my descendent? can't you tell me now?

**Katt: **nope, sorry Tsuzuki, you'll have to find out in the next chapter, so everyone please review and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 Funny dreams and funny girls

**Chapter Three**

**Katt: **Ok you guys, before I continue, i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but I do own the fanfic and the two characters; Seren and Katsumi. So alright everyone on with the show!

* * *

He looks down at her and ponders to himself. 

_" What if he's right, what if she is... my descendant"_

Tsuzuki had been quiet and content for the past few minutes, thinking of the possibilities of Katsumi being his descendant till she started to stir, knocking Tsuzuki out of his thoughts. She stretched and yawned then she looks up at Tsuzuki and Tatsumi and she then she flashes a big beautiful smile at them both, as if she was still a little kid.

" Hey, glad to see that your awake." said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, guess I needed more sleep then I thought"

" Why aren't you sleeping?" said Tatsumi

" I miss my parents, I ended up leaving them at the worse possible time, not knowing if they're ok, that's why it's so important for me to find them"

Out of his own curiosity and wanting to change the depressing subject all together, Tsuzuki asked.

" How old are you anyway Katsumi?"

" Huh? oh, I'm sixteen"

" SIxteen!, but your so young to be this way"

" Yeah well I figured I'd save more money if I don't eat much and save on laundry if I don't sleep, if I don't sleep in my bed, there's no dirty sheets and that means no laundry to add to my clothes."

"But Katsumi that's crazy, I myself enjoy saving my money as much as the next person, but even I have my limits"

" And your so young to even be a shinigami, I mean how much money do you even make" said Tsuzuki.

" Can't be much if your taking so many extremes just to save it" said Tatsumi

" 1.5 million dollars"

Both of them just fell over and out of their seats, just stunned at what she just said. They got up and looked at her carefully as they sat back down with her.

" How could make so much money?" said Tatsumi.

" I told you, I save my money, plus with all my cases that me and Seren have solved, plus bonuses from the unsolved cases, we make a pretty penny."

" What have you sacrificed to make that much?" said Tsuzuki

"sleep, food, transportation, housing, laundry, clothes"

" Your telling me that you've been living like a poor man, Tsuzuki I think she is your descendant if she can live like this so freely" said Tatsumi.

Then both Hisoka and Seren came in with cup o noodles with soda and water at hand.

" Hey, found you food" said Seren

" So hows everything here?" said Hisoka

" Tatsumi and Tsuzuki are being pretyy nosey into my living style"

" You mean someone actually got information out of you, ah man that's not fair! you haven't told me shit after all these months and within about an hour they know you so well"

" It wasn't like she gave us her entire life story" said Tatsumi

" No, but it was enough that you know more then I do"

" Oh stop it Seren, you know I don't like talking about myself"

" I know, that's why I was surprised"

" Well shall we get to work now"

" Way ahead of you Katsumi, so far it's not Watari nor Chief Konoe, although you have to watch Watari. It's pervetedly funny"

"Sure, but later. Lets continue, we've already wasted enough time as it was"

"Right"

She right-clicks, then once again and it brings up Terazuma's file.

" Well this will be interesting" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, his dreams are pretty funny" said Seren

She clicks on the latest dream and starts it up.

_**Terazuma's dream**_

Alone, quiet in the office where Terazuma was resting when out of no where, Wakaba pops up beside him, scaring him half to death and almost out of his chair.

" What was that for?!"

" I found a way for you to be near a girl when the situation brings itself up"

" Yeah, what's that?"

She brings out a pair of black leather gloves with a spell imprinted on them in red

" There you go. Try them on"

He puts them on and then to test them out, he touches Wakaba on her arm and nothing happened. They cheered and even hugged and still nothing happened.

" Ok now for the final test"

He goes over to Hisoka and within twenty-five feet he changed

" No! not again!"

" Opps, I guess we'll just have to keep trying"

_**Back to reality **_

Both Seren, Katsumi, Tsuzuki, Watari and even Tatsumi was laughing, Hisoka on the other hand was just kind of irritated.

" I'm not a girl, why does he transform when he gets close to me?!"

" Cause Hisoka you have refined features for a boy your age and such refined features makes him nervous and confused therefore causing him to transform" said Tsuzuki

" In other words you look like a girl, though you are a boy and confusing and making him nervous causes him to transform into the beast you see before you" said Katsumi

" Um, well at least she's honest, right?" said Seren

" Yes and I respect that within her" said Hisoka.

" Ok, so who's next?" said Katsumi

" Hmm, oh it's Wakabas, but it's basically the same as Terazumas dream, so lets continue on" said Seren.

She right-clicks and then again and ended up having both Say and Yuma pop up on the screen.

" Well it looks like another conjoined dream" said Seren

" Don't worry, it's not long" said Katsumi

Seren clicked on it and again to start it up

_**Saya and Yuma's dream**_

Waiting by the closet door, Saya and Yuma were waiting in anticipation and excitement.

" Oh I can't wait, I'm just so excited." said Saya

" Me too" said Yuma

Then when the closet door opened, wearing a pink victorian rose printed dress was Hisoka. They cheered and squeeled with delight and joy.

" Yes, another pink house success" said Yuma

They handed him another one to try on and as he headed back, that's when it ended.

_**Back to reality**_

Seren, Katsumi and Tsuzuki smiled and awed at how pretty the dress and Hisoka was in it while Watari was laughing, Tatsumi trying not to laugh and Hisoka turning red

" Why? why does it have to be me" said Hisoka

" Oh Hisoka, it's not that bad, you looked very pretty there"

Smashing Tsuzuki on the head as Seren browses through the files to see who's left to look at.

" Ok, so who's left Seren?" said Hisoka

" That would be me, Katsumi, The Count, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi"

She right-clicks then again and it brings up Katsumi, which leaves her pale and very nervous, bad enough that her stomach was giving her problems and needed a way to not only distract them but to get food in her as well. She walks over to Seren, puts her hand ontop of the laptop and closes it up all the way, confusing Seren at this moment.

" You know what?, I think it's time for a break, huh? so lets get some more food and drinks, relax and then we can continue our search, I mean we've already came so far into it, lets just take a small break"

" Um, are you sure Katsumi?"

" Yes Seren, I'm sure, look don't worry about it, ok"

At that moment when everyone seemed to have left the room, Katsumi brought up the laptop, went to her file and was about to click it so it would appear that she didn't have one until Tsuzuki and Tatsumi walked back in.

" I figured that was the reason you wanted everyone to leave so suddenly" said Tsuzuki.

She ended up jumping a good three inches up in the chair when she hear Tsuzuki talking to her when they walked back inside.

" Um, I wasn't doing anything, Just my job is all"

"and you were going to hide your dream so that no one figures you out" said Tatsumi

" Your wrong..."

They looked at her in concern and walked over to her and sat down with her to listen to her explaination.

" Their not dreams ,they're my memories, horrible nightmares if you ask me"

" Why do you want to conceal them though?" said Tatsumi

" I...I...I don't want anyone to see the terror I see in her eyes and the terror I feel when I do see her face to face."

" Her? Who is she Katsumi? who do you remember that causes you to feel this way?" said Tsuzuki.

" A girl, who looks like an angel from afar, but when you get too close and get a real close look at her, then and only then do you see the horns and the fire that's blazing in her silver eyes...

* * *

**Katt:** Ok you guys that's it 

**Tsuzuki: ** Not again, so who's the girl that Katsumi is talking about?"

**Katt: ** Not telling, but if you want to find out, please review and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth about Katsumi

**Chapter Four**

**Katt: **Ok you guys, before I continue, i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but I do own the fanfic and the two characters; Seren and Katsumi. So alright everyone on with the show!

* * *

" Her? Who is she Katsumi? who do you remember that causes you to feel this way?" said Tsuzuki.

" A girl, who looks like an angel from afar, but when you get too close and get a real close look at her, then and only then do you see the horns and the fire that's blazing in her silver eyes. As for having such experience she is someone with a wasted mind and lust for one person, that would unfortuantly be me. She'll literally kill anyone that gets in her way of getting to me my memories of her end up as my nightmares and haunt me in my sleep, which is another reason why I don't like to sleep"

" and you don't want anyone to see her if they were to look into your dream" said Tatsumi

" It's ok Katsumi, I understand how it is to feel that even though you think it's all over, that sometimes it still feels that they are still out there waiting for you" said Tsuzuki (thinking of Muraki...Brrrr")

" Anyway, lets see who comes up next" said Katsumi

She right-clicks and then again to bring up The Counts file and just as it does, Seren and the rest of them walked back in.

" Katsumi! you said it was time for break"

" Opps, sorry Seren, must of slipped"

" So anyway, who's next?" said Watari

" The Count" said tatsumi

" It'll probably be all about Tsuzuki you know" said Hisoka

" Oh well, lets watch anyway" said Seren.

Katsumi clicks on it and then again to start it up.

_**The Counts dream**_

Up in a glorious bedroom suite, standing at the end of the bed was The Count and sitting on the heels of his feet on the silk covered bed was Tsuzuki wearing butless black leather chaps and no shirt.

" Oh Tsuzuki, you looks so beautiful, I could just eat you up" said The Count

" Then why don't you come over here and...take a nibble" said Tsuzuki in a sexy voice, causing The Count to smile and even giggle with exictement

" Oh Tsuzuki, I am going to do the one thing I've always dreamed about doing, besides taking your body, Tsuzuki I am going to show you my face so you know what I look like as I make sweet love to you"

" Whatever you wish for Count, I am here for you to take me away from here and everyone else...especially Tatsumi"

" Oh Tsuzuki, I've waited for this moment for so long"

Just as The Count just removed his mask to make him visible...the dream ends.

_**Back to reality**_

At that moment Tsuzuki was red, tatsumi was steaming over this as well as having a bloody nose from seeing Tsuzuki in black leather butless chaps and Watari, Hisoka and Seren irritated.

" Even in his dreams, you don't get to see his real face!" said Watari

" That's really annoying" said Hisoka

" Huh?, you guys never saw his face?" said Katsumi

"and you have?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, I've seen it plenty of times, why?"

" But you said that this was your first time here" said Seren

" Yeah, um without my parents it is"

"and why are you looking for them? surely you know their names or even what they look like" said Tatsumi

" When I came here I had gotten hit on the head and I've forgotten what their names are and what they look like. I just know that they're shinigami, I look like them and they've known each other for years"

" Well who's left then?" said Watari

" Me, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi" said Seren

Then at that moment he realizes the truth. Hanging his head low, thinking that now he will never have Tsuzuki as his own.

" Well then congradulations Tsuzuki and Seren, you've found your daughter" said Tatsumi

They looked at him surprised at what he just said and then they lookd at Seren and Tsuzuki; who were both stunned at this, but Katsumi on the other hand was confused, she knew one other thing about her parents that would set the record straight.

" Um, hey you guys, that couldn't be right..."

At that moment they heard a huge blast just outside of the ministry. They went outside and saw a golden flaming phoenix the size of the ministry itself.

" What is that" said Tsuzuki

" Maybe it's from the Imaginary world" said Hisoka

" It doesn't look like it is" said tatsumi.

" Watari, Hisoka go and avacute everyone in the ministry, Seren go to yours and avacute them as well. Katsumi! go and hide" said Tsuzuki

While the others ran to do what they were told, Katsumi stood her ground beside them.

" Katsumi, do what Tsuzuki says and go" said Tatsumi.

She doesn't listen and stands there behind them as they try with all their might to stop it, but it seemed that nothing worked, not even Tsuzuki's shiki; Byakko was able to make a mark on it.

" It's too powerful tatsumi, what are we going to do?"

" I don't know, but we can't give up"

At that moment Katsumi starts doing a chant and her o-fudas started to appear and swirl around her as she chanted. Then when she started a second chant, her shadow appeared larger and a piece of her shadow went into each o-fuda and each one doubled.

Just as Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were going to try again, Katsumi sent the o-fudas flying over to the phoenix and started swirling around it. They looked back and saw her glowing as well as her shadow and her purple eyes. She got a running start and as she jumped, she tossed her overly huge coat and it lands on Tsuzuki, her holding a o-fuda, she jumps into the air and straight to the phoenix and did one more chant and threw it at the phoenix's forehead only after a few seconds you see her disappear into what's now a poof of smoke.

When she got a better look she saw a small phoenix on it's back doing the turtle thing as it trys to get up, still with the o-fuda on it's forehead. She leans down and looks at it carefully, then she picked up a stick and...started poking at it, being irritated she was with the phoenix.

" You know for a bird who's name means intellegence, you sure aren't very smart Masaru"

" Ouch, why did you do that, you know that technique hurts"

" Cause you were acting like a raving lunatic, why are you here anyway? I told you to stay back at home"

" Sorry, but your parents wanted me to be with you"

" You could of found me without the whole huge powerful phoenix routine you know"

" Yes...but it worked, blah"

Still dizzy from the spell, it Masaru stayed down as Katsumi continued to poke at him with the stick. In the meantime, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were not only shocked, but worried, it'd been already three minutes and Katsumi hasn't returned.

" I'm worried Tatsumi, she still hasn't returned after the Phoenix went down"

" Yes, me too though I am curious on not only how she did that but how she knew that that would work"

" Yeah, I thought you and your teacher were the only ones with kagetsuka"

" Yes, so did I. Who is she really?"

Then Tsuzuki looks at the coat that he's holding and thought it looks familier.

" Hmm, hey Tatsumi, doesn't Katsumi's coat look like mine? or it just me?"

" No it really looks like your coat Tsuzuki"

" Yeah I know, but I'm wearing mine, isn't this weird"

He lifts the tag thats on it and seems some little stitches on it in gold along with some initials beside it.

" Hey, look at this Tatsumi, it says:

_To my beloved daughter, I hope this coat gives you as much luck as it did for me when you become a shinigami. I will always love you and just remember that even though we are far apart, I'm always there holding you close to my heart just as well as this coat will be holding you close. Love Mom. T.A.S_

Wow, that's sweet, but I wonder, here hold this please Tatsumi"

He tosses it to Tatsumi and ends up getting him on the head as he removes his coat and looks under the tag to see his initial T.A on it in gold letters right in the same area as the initials are on Katsumi's coat.

" Look at this, Their almost the same, except the S. I wonder what the S stands for" said Tsuzuki

" This is odd, but maybe she'll be able to explain once we find her"

Just as he said that the smoke cleared and there walking towards them was Katsumi herself, besides seeing some dirt on her and a scratch or two, she looked fine, her hair had came out of its braid and was everywhere. She smiled and waved as she walked towards them carrying what appears to be a cat cage that came out of nowhere.

For a moment Tatsumi blushed, he saw how much she looked like Tsuzuki, the smile, the messy hair, the clothes, the eyes, but there was still something that wasn't Tsuzuki that was her. She stopped near by them to take out her cleaning cloth to clean her glasses. She puts them back on and with one simple finger she pushes them back up and smiles devishly, which scarred Tsuzuki for a moment cause right there she looked like Tatsumi when he's about ready to kill him for all the damage he causes.

" Hey"

" Hey didn't we tell you to go hide" said Tatsumi

" Yeah and would you have thought of what I just did"

" Um...eventually we would of...sort of" said Tsuzuki.

She shakes her head and smiles as she holds up the cage to her eye level.

" Not really, especially not with this bird-brain"

" Hey, Katsumi could you let me go, it's cramp in here"

" No Mas."

He sighs as his defeat and Tsuzuki and Tatsumi stare blankly at them for a moment till Katsumi noticed and spoke up.

" Um you guys, are you alright, you keep staring at me and Masaru as if you've never seen a phoenix shikigami before"

" It's a shikigami? Tsuzuki are you sure that you don't know any shiki such as that one?" said Tatsumi

" Not that I know of, but we can check"

They went on inside as people started going back to their offices and straight back to work. When they got to Tsuzuki's, they saw a running an crying Seren just glomping onto Katsumi.

" Katsumi! don't ever scare me like that again! where were you!?"

" Sorry Seren, she was helping me and Tatsumi bring down our phoenix"

" Where is it anyway?" said Hisoka

" It the cage that Katsumi is carrying" said Tatsumi

Katsumi opens the cage and removes the o-fuda, making him promise not to turn into the giant Phoenix again as he trots on the table and then perches itself on the cage she sat down.

" Here, call Wakaba and see if she can ask any of the shikigamis about the phoenix named, um...what's his name?" said Tsuzuki

" His name's Masaru, meaning intellegent; victorious, which he has neither of"

He sighs and hangs his head low as Tsuzuki has Hisoka go on and call her.

" Ok, so before the interruption, Katsumi what were you going to say?" said Seren

But right before she could start, she got interrupted again, this time by Tatsumi.

" Sorry Katsumi, I just have one quick thing to say. Tsuzuki... for a long time I have had no idea how to come even close to telling you this, i've felt this way even back when we were partners and in some ways I regret leaving you like that. I knew for a fact that if I didn't tell you now, I may never get a second chance and even though your with Seren, Tsuzuki...I..."

" I love you too Tatsumi"

Shocking everyone the minute he said it, including Tatsumi so much that he couldn't even finish his sentence he was just so shocked, but that moment when Tsuzuki had said it, Katsumi's memory of her parents had returned.

_" Wow, now it makes sence, the feeling of warmth when I was with them.Damn I should of realized this sooner. Duh, man I can't believe how I couldn't catch it, it's obvious, man dad was right; if I don't study enough my brains will go to mush as much as moms is sometimes"_

At that time while Katsumi was beating herself over this, Tatsumi had just gotten over the shock enough to be able to speak now.

"Did...you...just say that..."

" Yes Tatsumi, even when we were partners, I've always loved you"

" But what about Seren?"

" Tatsumi, I can't believe you'd think I would date him, come on he's like a brother to me"

" A brother? but what about all those things that you've done for him?, what about when he said that he loved you?"

" What? come on seriously, do you think he'd survive on his own if I didn't help him and as for the _love_ part, he only says that cause he's thankful for having me do this for him, so he goes overboard with his gratitide, but it doesn't mean he actually _loves_ me"

Tsuzuki had walked over to Tatsumi and lifted his hands in his and held them close to him as he stood eye to eye with him, being so close to each other that another five inches and they could possibly kiss

" Yeah Tatsumi, If I had known that saying that would make you think that me and Seren were together I would of said something sooner. Why didn't you tell me sooner anyway?"

" Cause I was afraid that if you found that that you wouldn't of felt the same way for me"

" But you know now"

" Yes, that's true Tsuzuki, and that's just another reason why I love you so much"

Seren was in awe as well as Watari, but when Hisoka came back from talking to Wakaba on the phone, he had interesting news to tell.

" Seren, there's something not right"

" Huh? why?"

" I just got off the phone with Wakaba, she said they're is no record of a phoenix by that name"

" That's interesting, Say Katsumi"

Knocking Tatsumi and tsuzuki out of there private conversation and Katsumi out of her thoughts, they looked towards Seren.

" Katsumi, you were trying to tell us something earlier"

" Yes, well I was trying to tell that it couldn't of been Seren and Tsuzuki anyway, or any other female for that matter"

" Why's that?" said Hisoka

" Both of my parents are _male_"

" Male?!" said everyone else

" But how's that possible?" said Tsuzuki

" My mom said that she drank some kind of potion and it changed him into a woman so they could have a child. He had to stay as a woman for a year so he could have me and then take care of me for the rest of the time till I started using the bottle"

" Wait a minute, what was it called?" said Tatsumi

" A sex-changing potion, why?"

" You mean Watari's potion worked?"

In the background as everyone tries to figure this out, there's Watari celebrating that his potion worked, but then stopped and thought for a moment

" Wait how could my potion worked if I haven't even gotten it to work yet?" said Watari

" Yeah, it's the same as with the Phoenix" said Hisoka

"Huh?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, i've just gotten off the phone with Wakaba, she said there's no phoenix by that name in the system" said Hisoka

" Of course not, I don't wake up for another ten years"

Then out of nowhere, Katsumi throws a day old bread she found at Masaru, causing him to fall down on his belly, seeing her not too please with him for opening his mouth.

" Masaru + Intelligence Zero, you stupid bird"

But it was too late, they heard Masaru and now are looking at her for the real truth of all this.

" Katsumi, tell us the truth! who are you? and where do you come from?" said Tsuzuki

" Fine"

She looks towards Masaru with such content she could be killing him with just her eyes

" Your right to be suspicious. Masaru was telling the truth, he doesn't appear for another ten years, as well as how could my mother had taken the sex-change potion if it hasn't even been made yet...well actually the real question isn't _where _I came from, it's _when _I came from"

" When?" said Hisoka

" Yes. You guys...I'm actually from the _future_..._twenty years _to be precise"

" Did...you just...say" said Tatsumi

" Twenty Years?" said Tsuzuki

* * *

**Katt: ** Ok that's it for this chapter

**Tsuzuki: **What?! just as me and Tatsumi confessed our dearest feelings towards each other, well wait if Katsumi is from twenty years into the future then who's her parents?

**Katt: **Well it should of been obvious, but I still have to write down how everyone finds out, so you'll just have to wait, in the meantime everyone please review, they give me the strength to go on

**Tatsumi: **Yes, please review, or Tsuzuki will cry for not finding out who's Katsumi's parents are and...well just because.


	5. Chapter 5 Declared love and dreams

**Chapter Five**

**Katt: **Ok first of all i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but i do own this fanfiction and the characters called Seren and Katsumi, those are originals of my own creation. Also, **warning: yaoi will be present in this fanfic. **So ladies and gents, on with the show!

* * *

" Did...you just...say" said Tatsumi 

" Twenty Years?" said Tsuzuki

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I am from the future." said Katsumi.

" Well it does explain somethings, The secreacy, the knowing that Watari's sex-change potion at one point of time will work" said Seren

"and that she's a shadow master, although there's suppose to be only two" said Hisoka

" Actually I'm a shadow master-in-training. I won't be a full fledge one till I'm twenty-one"

" Really? why?" said Hisoka

" My dad's training me. He says I'm still not ready to be a full one yet"

" But what you did earlier" said Hisoka

" I learned right away cause of Marasu" who Katsumi was still mad at for sneaking back in time to find her.

" Oh, that's right" said Seren

" So then your here to?" said Hisoka

" Make sure everything goes the way it's suppose to"

" Such as the sex-change potion, so you'll be born" said Watari

" Yes, though I wished you would of told me how to make it back in my time, it would make things much easier"

" I was just about to ask that" said Watari in a disappointed tone.

" Yeah, the only clues I had gotten about it was that you were _motivated _to create it and...by chance in the mist of making it you ended up making it by accident"

There at that moment, Hisoka sighs with grief that out of all the crazy experiments Watari has done to make the potion, he ends up being the one to make it on accident.

" Well you know what they say...Some accidents can be good ones" said Watari with a sheepish grin.

" Yeah, but I got to make sure that everything happens the way it's suppose to"

" So I guess finding your parents really was a important factor, otherwise there would be no point to the sex-chang potion at all" said Hisoka

Seren had just turned around when she noticed that two certain shinigamis were missing.

" Um...hey, where did they go?"

They looked at her and then everywhere else around them and saw no trace of them at all, but then katsumi had a thought.

" Hmm, I wonder..."

She takes off running with everyone else right behind her when they wind up outside where the Sakura tress are in bloom and the lake so clear and clean, where they see standing underneath one of the biggest trees there was no other then Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

" Tatsumi, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

" I was afraid. I didn't want to ruin what we already had and after I broke our partnership, I was afraid you'd reject me. There was so many times I had wanted to tell you, so many nights I just wanted to hold you close to me, but still I was afraid that if I told you, you would hate me and ruin our friendship."

He stayed quiet for a moment, then continued as Tsuzuki listened to his every word with love and concern.

"To me... as long as I was able to atleast see you... and that you were happy I was happy, even...if you were with...someone else. When I overheard you talking to Hisoka about Seren, I confess I was heart broken, but you seemed so happy and to see you smile made my heart light up with joy and if I had to give up everything, including you just to see you smile, i'd do it. I'd do anything for you Tsuzuki and that's why I just couldn't tell you, to lose you like that because I was being honest would just destroy me"

Then at that moment Tsuzuki walks right behind him and laces his arms around tatsumi's waist and pulls him close.

" Tatsumi...I know how you fell. There was times I wanted to shout it out to the world how much I love you, but I was afraid of being rejected and ruining our friendship. So i stayed quiet all these years. Tatsumi the love I have for Seren is more of a brotherly-sisterly love, it wouldn't be anything more or less, but the love I have for you goes so much deeper and so much stronger then that. I always said that if you were to finally settle down that I would be happy for you no matter what, but I always kept that small hope that one day you would noticed that all this time, I have always loved you and you would express the same feelings for me and just look at us now, both had the same fears and hopes"

"And now thanks to Katsumi we know the truth now and now I can honestly tell you... Tsuzuki Asato...I love you so much I'd die for you" ( I know they're already dead, but it's the thought that counts.)

" No, better yet, how about you _live_ for me, cause that's how much I love you Tatsumi, I'd _live _for you""

" Yes, I'd live you Tsuzuki, I'd live...for you"

He turned around to face his Lilac eyed love. They smile with their eyes and smile with their lips. Tatsumi snakes his arms around Tsuzuki's waist as he laces his arms around Tatsumi's neck. They close the gap between them and indulge into a delictable sweet kiss. As the kiss got deeper, they both fell down on top of each other onto the soft green grass.

They parted to breath for a moment. Tatsumi had sit up against the tree and pulled Tsuzuki up and had him lay back against him. With a twinge in her eyes, Seren had gotten an idea. She brought out her huge paper fan and just as she was gonna take one huge wave with it, Katsumi stopped her

" Katsumi!"

" Now Seren, just do a simple, small wave. Trust me, ok"

She sighs as she gives a flick of her fan and a breeze goes by, causing a soft rain of sakura blossoms to fall down on them; both the petalas and the full bloomed sakuras. As it passes Tsuzuki and Tatsumi they'd get caught in the breeze as they fall. Tatsumi lifted his hand and caught one, then he places a small kiss on it and then puts it on Tsuzuki's shirt and as he does he places a soft kiss upon Tsuzuki's lips just as the sakura blossoms continued to glide gently in the breeze and it's petals still gently floating down on them, making it a sight.

They got up, brushed themselves off and started heading back. As they walked, Tsuzuki took Tatsumi's hand and laced his fingers with his, both of them walking hand to hand. When they got back they saw a smiling Watari and Katsumi, even Hisoka seemed to be smiling and Seren just crying her eyes out with what she had just seen. They smiled at their friends and then looked at Katsumi. Seeing her smile gave them warmth and at that point they too knew the truth and just couldn't be happier.

" So, um shall we go ahead and look at those dreams" said Watari

" I don't think we have to anymore" said Tsuzuki, who smiled at Katsumi

" Yeah, but we still have to, it's part of the job" said Seren

They nodded and went back inside. When they were in Tsuzuki's office, Seren tried pulling Tsuzuki's up, but ened up with both of theirs.

" Hmm, well it looks like conjoined dreams. Since this is actually a private viewing, everyone else must leave"

" That includes you too Seren" said Katsumi, putting on her serious sternned look on.

" Huh? but Katsumi?!"

" No buts, I know how to do this, so it should only be me, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi"

" Well then we might want to do this in my office, more privacy that way" said Tatsumi.

They headed into Tatsumi's office where Katsumi sets up the laptop

" But Katsumi, what if you need help?" said Seren

She looks up from her laptop and with one finger she pushes her glasses up on her nose, giving her glasses a glare as well as her giving Seren _the glare_. (yeah the same one that Tatsumi gives Tsuzuki when it comes to money and the damage he does, brrrr, scary)

" Then I'll call for you, but at the moment... I don't... so you, Watari and Hisoka can wait outside"

And within no time at alll, she pushes all three of them out the door as they try to come up with excuses to stay. She closes the door as she pushed them out and locks it, leaving a disappointed Watari and Seren, even Hisoka was kind of disappointed though he showed no interest at all as they wait for the three to finish watching the dreams.

She sits down and brings theirs up once again and sees they had five dreams.

" Ok you guys, are you ready?"

They nodded and she went on to click on the first dream, then clicks it again to start it up.

_**Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's dream #1**_

On a beautiful spring night, once again outside near by the same sakura tree where they first declared their love for each other sat at a white little garden table and chair set was Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. It was gorgous; two lit candles on the table, red wine and a dinner that made Tsuzuki just squeel with delight; which was king snow crabs and dessert which was a fresh slice of apple pie and icecream.

As the moon rose up into the sky, Tatsumi had stood up and took Tsuzuki's hand in his and walked him over to the edge of the lake. He smiled and looked deeply into Tsuzuki's lilac eyes. This was the happiest moment in his life. It had been a year since the day they declared their love for each other and tonight was the night he was going to take one of the biggest steps in his life.

" Tsuzuki, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

" Not since this evening"

" Then I haven't said it enough, I love you so much Tsuzuki"

" Oh Tatsumi, I love you too"

He goes down on one knee, holding Tsuzuki's hand, looking abit confused and nervous at the same time.

" Yes, but it's because I love you so much I know I can spend the rest of eternity with you. Tsuzuki you have made me the happiest man ever and..."

He pulls out a simple black velvet box from his pocket.

" It would honor me if you would be my partner for life, Tsuzuki...will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with one diamond in the middle and a pattern of amethyst and sapphire stones. Tsuzuki was so surprised and happy at the same time he started to cry as Tatsumi pulled the ring out and placed it on Tsuzuki's finger.

" Oh Tatsumi, I don't know what to say, except...Yes, Yes i will marry you Tatsumi"

Then at that moment, the dream went dark and that was the end

_**Back to reality**_

As Katsumi went to bring up the next dream, Tsuzuki was crying, it was such a beautiful dream, he remembered it so well now while Tatsumi had turned scarlet red, because if that was to ever happen, he knew that's how he would do it. Katsumi brings it up, clicks on it then again and starts it up.

_**Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's dream #2**_

It was a bright and beautiful morning. Tatsumi turned to grab his glasses off the table, then pushes his messy bed hair out of his face to see the love of his life sleeping next to him, his hair messy and his bang covering up his pretty face. Tatsumi gently brushes them away so he could see his loves face as he slept, he's so adorable when he sleeps peacefully, all tangled in the sheets and his lips parted just enough that he was able to slip a kiss on him before he got up to make some coffee, but before he could get out of the room in his blue robe, Tsuzuki started groaning and calling for Tatsumi. He sighs with joy and goes over and sits with Tsuzuki.

" Hmm, Tatsumi, where did you go?"

" I had just gotten up to go make the coffee Tsuzuki, now come on, you need to get up, take a shower and meet up with Seren and Katsumi to get ready"

" Oh, but can't we just stay in bed alittle longer"

" Well, if you want to miss the day of our wedding, I guess we could..."

He saw Tsuzuki's eyes lit up as he got up and rushed to the bathroom to shower. He smiled and shook his head as he went on to make the pot of coffee and breakfast. When they finished with their showers and breakfast, Tsuzuki grabbed his coat and car keys while eating his fourth helping of toast, but before he could get out the door, Tatsumi had pulled him into his arm and wiped the crumbs off his cheek and then kissed him where there was still some butter left of his cheek and then his lips. He let Tsuzuki go after afew minutes, watching him rush out the door in hope that he won't be late to get to Seren's place.

It was only five minutes till the wedding started. Everyone from all the departments were there for the life time even. As they wait, Tatsumi was standing there in his black and white tuxedo, nervous as ever, with Watari and chief Konoe standing next to him.

" Relax Tatsumi, it's going to turn out great" said Watari

" I know, but still. I can't believe it's finally here"

" Well believe it Tatsumi, you certainly earned it" said Konoe

Then the music started and the first thing you saw was both Seren and Katsumi walking down the aisle in powder blue strapless dresses and strapped high heels, holding each a bouquet of purple and blue roses. Then came Hisoka in a dressy frilled white shirt and navy blue dress pants and shoes, holding the rings in his pocket as he tossed blue and purple rose petals. Then this was it. There walking down the aisle was Tsuzuki; in a dressy frilled formal shirt, a white long skirt with a slit down the sit with white pants underneath it and white shoes, holding a bouquet of white roses. He came up and stood right next to Tatsumi. They took a moment to look deep into each others eyes and began the ceremony.

It was a beautiful ceremony and when they were pronounced husband and...husband, they shared their first kiss as eternal partners for life. Everyone cheered and squeeled and cried. They walked down the aisel together and out of the church and before they got into the limo, Tsuzuki tossed his bouquet and...Katsumi caught, emberrased by it especially when Seren made a comment on something about hope it doesn't come true or her parents will kill her for catching it or something.

As they were going into the limo, it started to get dark and then the dream ended.

* * *

**Katt: **Ok that's it for tonight 

**Tsuzuki: **but...but...but Katt no, not now I want to know the other three dreams

**Katt: ** But Tsuzuki, I got work tomorrow, I need sleep, look it's already close to one a.m.

**Tatsumi:** Katt don't worry about it...It just means that tomorrow night after work you'll be working extra hard for chapter six.

**Katt: **Your such a slave driver Tatsumi, it's probably so you can find out how you and Tsuzuki make the child

**Tatsumi: **(has no comment)

**Katt: **Right, anyway, please comment everyone so the slave driver...I mean Tatsumi can get off my ass.


	6. Chapter 6 Five Dreams

**Chapter Six**

**Katt: **Ok first of all i do not own Yami no Matsuei, but i do own this fanfiction and the characters called Seren and Katsumi, those are originals of my own creation. Also, **warning: yaoi will be present in this fanfic. **So ladies and gents, on with the show!

* * *

As they were going into the limo, it started to get dark and then the dream ended.

_**Back to Reality.**_

Both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi blushed from this, but something seemed interesting to them, but before they could say anything, Katsumi had already brought up the third dream and started it.

_**Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's dream #3**_

It was a beautiful night, the moon full and bright. Shinning in on a simple and elegant apartment, where a certain happy couple was at the dining table, looking over a small bottle with a tight lid on it and a purplish pink liquid inside.

" You know Tsuzuki, we don't have to do this tonight, we can do this anytime you want"

" I know Tatsumi, but I've decided. I think we should give it a try"

" But what if it doesn't work"

" We've already been told that it works, so we just got to hope that it will for us"

" But what if you dont..."

" Then there's always next time, we keep trying until we can, ok"

" Alright Tsuzuki"

He opens the lid to the liquid and a measuring spoon and pours in about a half a table spoon and downs it. They waited for about a couple of minutes and then all of a sudden they heard a poof. After the smoke cleared, there stood Tsuzuki, his clothes baggy and falling off, his hair longer and now more refined features, yes he turned into a woman.

" Tsuzuki? are you sure about this?"

" Nothing like the present, lets do this"

They went to their bedroom and closed the door. Tsuzuki had already removed what clothes were still clinging to him/her. Standing there in full nude, she/he looked lovely, nice curves, a beautifully shaped chest, good birthing hips. She/he went to lay down on the bed as Tatsumi got undressed and layed with him/her. He started slowly, he kisses up and down Tsuzuki's neck, messaging him/her to relax him/her. Then he goes on top of her/him. He messages, nips and licks at his/her neck, lips, ear lobes and collar bone.

Listening to her/him moan was making him want her/him more and more till they were both ready. Before he would go into her/him, he wanted to ask.

" Are you ready Tsuzuki"

" More then ever"

He kissed her/him on the lips softly as he positioned himself as he slid his growing manhood into Tsuzuki, hearing her/him moan with pleasure. He moved his hips against her/him in a slow motion, driving Tsuzuki crazy so much with pleasure she/he started bucking his/her hips against Tatsumi's. He started to pick up speed and before they knew it they had both reached their climax. He gently collapsed onto Tsuzuki and kissed him/her on the lips as they both fell asleep and just as they did, the dream went dark and it ended right there.

_**Back to Reality**_

While Katsumi was bringing out the fourth dream, Tatsumi was getting nervous as well as Tsuzuki and twitched alittle. They were both bright red as they tried to re-arrange themselves below the belt. Then Katsumi brought up the fourth one and started it up.

_**Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's dream #4**_

Pacing up and down the hall, everyone at work was nervous as they waited for Tsuzuki to come out of the bathroom. It had been a month since that night and Tsuzuki hadn't changed back to himself at all and started to make people nervous.

" What's taking Tsuzuki so long?"

" Well it does take time with those things" said Wakaba

" But Seren showed Tsuzuki how before he went in, so why should it take so long, I mean I could understand if he was doing it by himself but still"

" Relax, Tsuzuki will come out soon enough" said Watari

" Yeah, remember Tsuzuki maybe in a girls body but he's still Tsuzuki" said Hisoka

Then Tsuzuki came out, a huge smile in his/her face. You could tell that it was a good result to all of this.

" So Tsuzuki..."

" Tatsumi I'm...I'M PREGNANT!"

He was so shocked and surprised he screamed as well as Tsuzuki was and everyone else cheered and screamed. There was balloons coming out saying congrads and even Konoe was passing out chocolate cigars to everyone, not wanting Tsuzuki to have or breath in real cigars while pregnant.

He couldn't help it, Tatsumi had picked Tsuzuki up into his arms and spun and jumped with her/him, they were the happiest couple anyone has ever seen and to think that in nine months, they were going to have a baby and as the celebration continued it went dark and ended the dream.

_**Back to reality**_

As Katsumi was bringing up the last dream, Tsuzuki was crying with joy, confusing Tatsumi for a moment.

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?"

" I'm just so happy, I would be pregnant that's all. I would be a proud mother and you a proud father"

" Oh Tsuzuki"

He smiles and puts a comforting arm around him as Katsumi clicks the fifth dream to have it start playing.

_**Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's dream #5**_

It had been six hours since Tsuzuki had her/his water broke and admitted into the hospital. Tatsumi had stepped out to let everyone else know how things were doing as well as getting something to eat and drink since it is only three in the morning now.

" Hey Tatsumi, how's Tsuzuki doing?" said Hisoka

" He's doing great, they said that it should be only another hour or so till he's ready to give birth"

" That's great, within an hour you will be a proud father, holding his child" said Watari

" Yes, I can't wait"

" Hey, has Tsuzuki have that child yet?"

And there walking in was Terezuma, Wakaba, Saya and Yuma. Saya and Yuma carrying in bags from pink house baby bags filled with clothes and blankets, Terezuma holding a giant teddy bear for Wakaba and her holding a baby bag and some stuff inside, all for the arrival of the new baby.

" No, they said it won't be for another hour"

They sighed as they go on to sit down and wait, but just as Tatsumi was about to sit down, the nurse came out.

" Mr. Tatsumi, we may have miscalculated the time the baby would be ready"

" What?! why you say that?"

" Cause Tsuzuki is about to start pushing, now please hurry"

He got up as fast as a tired man could and runs past the nurse straight to the delivery room where Tsuzuki is. He runs straight to Tsuzuki's side, holding his hand as he starts pushing the baby. Fifteen minutes later Tsuzuki pushes out the baby and the nurses are cleaning the baby up.

" Congradulations Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, it's a baby girl"

He gives the baby girl to Tsuzuki in a small hospital blanket, Tsuzuki so tired and sweating just smiling at their new baby girl.

" Oh Tatsumi, she's so beautiful"

" Yes, she has your eyes Tsuzuki"

" Yes, Katsumi is a beautiful baby isn't she, you want to hold her?"

" Yes"

Tsuzuki passes baby Katsumi over to Tatsumi and holds her so close. So happy to see his baby girl he starts crying for joy, this was it. He was a father to a beautiful baby girl, and as you see them close together holding the newborne, it gets dark and the dream ends.

_**Back to reality**_

They stood there, all three of them in silent, then they saw Katsumi smile and had only one thing to say.

" Hi mom, hi dad"

They couldn't believe it, even though they kind of knew, but still to see if for themselves makes it even better. Katsumi turns around in the chair and starts crying for joy as she hugs them both.

" Our baby girl" said Tatsumi

" I knew it, after Tsuzuki declared his love for you, I knew you both were my parents, but I just had to see for myself"

" Us too Katsumi, us too" said Tsuzuki

Little did they notice that this entire time Watari, Seren and Hisoka was standing at the door listening till Seren started to cry for joy did they then notice.

" I'm...sniff... so glad that...sniff...you found...sniff...your parents, and that...sniff...they are...sniff...Tsuzuki and Tatsumi"

" So now what's going to happen?" said Hisoka

" Now that I found them, it makes it easier to do what I came"

" That's to make sure everything else goes the way it's suppose to, right" said Watari

" Right, which means...Watari...Go back to making that potion!" looking like Tatsumi when he's serious, Watari got the picture and nodded.

" Thank you" she smiles so cutely and then yawns as he head on to his lab

" You must be tired Katsumi" said Tsuzuki

" Nah, just hungry now"

" Well then, lets get something to eat." said Tatsumi

" Hisoka, Seren are you coming?"

" Of course, if you happily parents want us to be" said Seren

" Well yeah, of course we do, after all Seren your an auntie and a soon-to-be mommy yourself" said Tsuzuki giggling

With her fist of fury, she chases Tsuzuki all the way down the the restraunt as Hisoka walks behind them with a first aid kit and Tatsumi and Katsumi walks together as father and daughter.

That night, back at her apartment, Seren was looking at some of the random dreams that was going on with a cup of lemon tea and some cookies on her little wooden table next to her bed.

" Man what an exciting day, too bad tonight is a boring one with these dreams, same old same old, huh? what's this?"

Another dream had appeared already starting, but it was different though, it was one she's never seen, or never gotten a chance to see.

" This is Katsumi's dream"

_**Katsumi's dream**_

Dark and cold night, running through what looks like a park and seeing a blood red moon ahead, Katsumi; in the dead of night was running as fast as she could, trying to get back home. She was almost home, just a block away from the park, right when she thought she could make it, she stopped immediatly when she saw a girl; her silvery white hair in a long high ponytail, her bangs off to one side, covering her right eye while her left silver eye was looking directly at Katsumi. Wearing a huge white coat, white long sleeved shirt, a short white skirt, white boots that were walking over to her

" Oh Katsumi, what's wrong? I promise it won't hurt for long, I just want to make you mine" saying it in such a casual way it was creepy.

Before the girl could get close to Katsumi, both appeared out of the trees and standing between Katsumi and the girl was Tatsumi and Tsuzuki.

" Huh? not you again"

" As long as we stand here breathing we will never leave her unarmed" said Tsuzuki

" Well then, I guess I'll have to change that now won't I" she laughs in the most menicing way as she disappears from sight, at that point it starts to get dark and the dream ends

_**Back to reality**_

After it ended, Seren was freaked out, the girl looked so familer, she had a clue, but how could it be? and why Katsumi.

At that moment in a park up in the living world, a night of the blood colored moon, a girl appeared all in white, standing there smiling.

" Oh Katsumi, you can't escape me forever you know"

* * *

**Katt: **Ok that was it.

**Tsuzuki and Tatsumi: **What!?

**Tatsumi: **how could you leave it like that?

**Tsuzuki: **who's the girl, what does she want and what's going to happen to Katsumi?

**Katt: **Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see in the sequal to _Dreamers Reality_ so everyone, please review, thank you.


End file.
